


Notice me, Starbucks customer

by IntolerantBonita



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Barista Jim, Coffee Shops, Double Drabble, Drabble, Fluff, M/M, One Shot, Sheriarty - Freeform, customer sherlock, jimlock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-31
Updated: 2016-12-31
Packaged: 2018-09-13 17:39:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9134365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IntolerantBonita/pseuds/IntolerantBonita
Summary: The title says it all.





	

**Author's Note:**

> My New Year's party starts in a few moments, so I decided I may write something in the meantime as well :D. Happy New Year, everyone!

"Are you a corporation worker? You look a little bit too old for a university student," pointed Jim. He was still standing with his mouth mid-open, watching Sherlock. The tall stranger was opening the seventh packet of sugar.

"I'm not used to cutting in the customers' habits, but..." James added hesitantly. "But isn't it too much?" he continued when Sherlock poured the substance into his Venti coffee. The man didn't even give him a single look, focusing on his drink as it was more important than a Starbucks barista who liked him. A lot.

"Then, you're working much, huh?" he tried another time, slowly losing hope that the curly-headed freak will finally notice him. After a good month of trying.

Sherlock kept opening the eight packet.

And James just gave up.

"Is Sherlock your real name?"

Traditionally, the silence followed, broken only by a quiet sight.

"Are you a psychopath or something? A spy working under a cover?" Jim couldn't stand it any longer. He braced his palms on the counter and kept doggedly staring at his forehead.

"High-functioning sociopath. With your number," the mysterious man finally answered. He knocked the bottom of a paper cup a few times, turned around and left the place with his coat waving.

If his coworker didn't shout at him, James would be standing there without a move, pure amazed, till his shift ended with one thought in his head.

How did the man know about the number?


End file.
